Fire Burns
by briastar00
Summary: Just a little songfic I came up with. Set after the ending of The Worst Couple. Song is Fire Burns by Nicki Minaj


**_I'm back! Didja miss me?_**

**_Ok, I decided to step away from the realm of Tandre for a change and try something new. Please be warned that this is my first Bade fanfic so please go easy on me._**

**_As always, I own nothing._**

_You shoulda left, the other day_

"That's the last one," Cat said softly as she handed an old t-shirt of Beck's over to me. She wasn't her usual ditzy self today, and I was glad.

I took the shirt, then stared down at the pile at our feet. Shirts, photos, little love notes the two of us had written(yes, I am capable of writing a love note), every scrap of Beck-related nonsense my room once held sat there.

"Jade," Cat spoke again,"Are you sure you want to-"

I glared at her and she quieted with a squeak.

_You let me beg, for you to stay_

I held the shirt in my hands for a moment, almost not wanting to let go. I knew this shirt well. Beck had left it in my room after he had stayed over one night, and I had slept in it every night since.

"Don't get all love-sick now," the voice in my head screamed, "Remember what that bastard did to you?"

I remembered. I begged him. Went to his RV the night he broke up with me and begged him to take me back. I woke his whole family up with my crying, almost had his dad call the cops on me. And for what? For him to just shake his head and go back into that piece of crap RV, not saying one word to me.

I shook my head and slung the shirt into the pile. "Do it."

_This is a sickening joke that you play with my emotions  
And so I pray you burn in hell and you never find the ocean_

Cat grabbed the can of gasoline we brought and quickly doused the pile, then ran and hid behind me as I lit the match and tossed it.

_I hope your fire, fire burns baby  
I hope your fire, fire burns baby  
I hope you lay down in your sleep and you choke on every lie you told  
And when you're reaching out for me you'll see you reap everything you sow_

The pile caught quicker than I expected, and I was suddenly thankful that Cat found such an empty space in the woods to do this. Silently, we watched as my memories of Beck were engulfed in flames. A heavy pain filled my chest, so strong it almost brought me to my knees. But I just waved it off as too much smoke inhaled and grabbed Cat's sleeve.

"Let's go," I said, pulling her back towards the car.

"But the fire-"

"It'll go out."

_You piece of shit, you broke me down  
Thought you said you, would hold me down_

We were halfway back home when the first tear fell. I glanced down as it hit my thigh, then focused back on the road. A second one joined it, then a third, until my vision became so blurred that I couldn't drive anymore. I pulled to the side of the road and cut the car off, then buried my face in my hands.

Damn it. I had done it, hadn't I? All his things were gone, left in that smoldering pile back in the woods. But then, why didn't this feel any better? Why did it still hurt so much? Cat stared at me for a while, then reached over and hugged me. We sat there for a while, me sobbing and her hugging, until finally I composed myself enough to look up at her.

"Do you want me to drive?" she asked.

Another sob broke through and I nodded.

_But I can see it in your eyes that your blinded by the flashing lights  
And you's a stupid muthafucker for letting this thing pass you by_

Cat drove me home and led me to my room, tucking me in bed like a child. She had just promised to come see me tomorrow when I fell into a dreamless sleep.

It was dark in my room when I woke up. I reached over to turn on my lamp, and that's when I saw it. Stabbed into my wall with a pair of scissors. A lone picture of Beck that we had somehow overlooked. I plucked it from the wall. The scissors had punctured the picture right in the middle of his face, but even that didn't take away from how beautiful it still was. How beautiful he still was. That feel came into my chest again, threatening more tears.

I don't know where I got the lighter, but suddenly it was in my hand, and its flame touched the corner of the picture. I tossed the burning picture into my trashcan, watching it burn until nothing remained. The heaviness left my chest. A smile found its way to my lips, and I turned to go back to bed.

_I hope your fire, fire burns baby  
I hope your fire, fire burns baby  
I hope you lay down in your sleep and you choke on every lie you told  
And when you're reaching out for me you'll see you reap everything you sow_

**You know the drill. Review please!**


End file.
